


Calm Amidst a Sea of Mirrors

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Mind-Set, Clone Wars, Cody and Rex don't have Names Yet, Feels, Gave me Too Many, Gen, Obi-Wan Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: Before the Clone Wars and before the Jedi, there was doubt. When a lone Jedi lands on Kamino he inadvertently eases a clone's fear.





	Calm Amidst a Sea of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the thing. I only had flashes of the Original Trilogy and when I watched the Prequels as a kid I loved them. I was madly in love with Kenobi, A2-D2 was hilarious and the space fights took my breath away. I loved the whole world and the concept of the Jedi. But aside from that, I did't know much about Star Wars.
> 
> When the Clones were introduced I thought "That's cool." - And when they turned I thought "That sucks." But that's it. Recently, I binge-watched the Clone Wars (2008) and now I HAVE SO MANY FEELS I DID NOT NEED! CURSE YOU PALPATINE!!
> 
> I have a word document with like.. three unfinished stories. I finally completed this small one and I hope it serves to kick me into finishing the rest. Spoilers: there are lots of protective clones involved. 
> 
> As a side note, I've read what I think is almost all fics with Cody and Obi-Wan or with Obi-Wan and the clones, but there are so few! If you have fics you could recommend, I would adore you forever. I need to see the Clones with their Jedi!

It was something that they knew from the moment they had the ability to think and comprehend the world around them. They were clones, created to serve the Republic. To fight and to die as they helped to bring order and peace to the universe. However, that was secondary to only one other creed.

 

The Jedi were theirs. It was a fact. Something they had gone out of their pods with. From the moment they could rationalize, they knew that they were meant for the Jedi. They didn’t know much about them, only that in the future, they would fight and die to protect them, but as time went by and their individual personalities started coming to light, as they learned the many conflicts in the galaxy and studied about its people and traditions, they started to question. 

 

Why? Who exactly were the Jedi? Why them? 

 

Their trainers weren’t kind and the Kaminoans were cold and indifferent. Although they would never say so to their superiors or complain about it, it was whispered amongst themselves in dark corners: If their trainers, their masters treated them like this, were the Jedi the same? If the Kaminoans, their creators, only saw statistics and test subject, were the Jedi going to throw them away at the first sign of liability?

 

This brought contradiction amongst them. They were soldiers. Bred to serve the Republic, and good soldiers followed orders. Thinking of doing differently was inconceivable, it left a bad taste. But at the same time, whenever they saw one of their brothers mistreated or humiliated, something within them _raged_. They were taught to protect the Republic, the Jedi, the people of different worlds… This included themselves and each other. They were brothers, and protecting one’s batch mates was as natural as breathing. So why not protect them against their trainers? Against the cold hands of the Kaminoans? Against the Jedi should they abuse them? 

 

They trained harder. They threw themselves into their training to be the best. They would not disappoint their Jedi, and they would not give them cause to hurt them. But no matter how hard they trained, doubt festered. What would they do if the situation presented itself? Would they stand still and follow orders? Or would be _do_ something about it? They didn’t want to find out.

 

With just three months before they were to be presented to the Senate, a Jedi landed looking for information. It had caught everyone by surprise, but the Kaminoans took it in stride and welcomed him in. They were all bursting with curiosity. For the few years they had been alive they had heard of the Jedi but had never seen one. Now, one was here but they only saw him from a far. 

 

“Is that the Jedi?” CT-7567 asked his batch mate in surprise. CC-2224 looked up, his brother discreetly pointed to the left and up. They were in the mess, a large area that fit thousands of clones at the same time. They were sitting near the bridge that crossed the massive room, and when he looked, he did indeed see one of the Kaminoans, Nala Se, walking along side a human. He had brown, reddish hair, neatly trimmed with a beard just as well maintained. He wore a big brown robe around himself and walked with confidence. But aside from that he looked… normal. 

 

“I was expecting someone more…” He tried to think of a word that would no be so disrespectful.

 

“Impressive? Stronger looking than us? Dignified? Just what is he wearing? That’s no armor, he looks more like a beggar than a warrior.” CC-2224 looked as his brother in horror. 

 

“You can’t _say_ things like that!” He whipped angrily. “It’s treason.” His brother scoffed and returned to his food. 

 

Secretly thought, CC-2224 had similar thoughts. He looked back up, following the Jedi’s progress across the bridge. As soon as he’d been able, he had accessed everything he could about the Jedi, but he hadn’t found a lot. The Jedi Order was very secretive, and there was virtually nothing in regards to their traditions. They used the Force, a spiritual concept that allowed them to do great feats such as moving object with a single thought, being able to read minds and even plant suggestions in them. It sounded like a myth, a child’s tale. Why would such powerful beings need _them_? His brother was right, he had expected someone… _more_. 

 

Suddenly, the man on the bridge stopped, and in a sea of identical faces, his eyes locked with CC-2224’s. Immediately the clone looked down, appalled to have been caught staring. He panicked as his previous thoughts echoed in his head. 

 

_They can read minds._

 

Had this Jedi seen how out of order he had been? In the midst of mind reading sentients, how could they escape punishment if they could not control their thoughts? He knew his brothers were bitter due to their trainers’ treatment, and many didn’t have problems voicing their complaints, but anyone who was ever caught was severely punished. And so, they cursed and raged in the safety of their minds. The Jedi would most likely be the same, and if they could not protect themselves by being quiet… what chance did they have? He felt panic start to claw it’s way into his heart, breathing increasing. This wouldn’t do. He had to calm down. How could he protect his brothers if he was found deficient? How could he protect his brothers at all?

 

CT-7567 looked up at him with worry in his eyes. 

 

“Brother?”

 

CC-2224 tried to gather his thoughts, control his body and appear calm if only to erase the worry from his brother’s face. But he was failing. The likelihood of everyday beatings and watching his brothers suffer because they could not keep their minds silent filled him with such despair it was crippling. Quite suddenly, he felt a wave of calm wash over him. Like a gentle caress in the back of his mind, soothing his fears away. And a voice, serene, soft and… _kind._

 

_“Calm your mind young one. All is well. You have nothing to fear.”_

 

CC-2224 had never felt so at _peace._ He closed his eyes, basking in the sensation before a hand on his own, strong and urgent, broke the spell. He snapped his eyes opened to meet his brother’s. 

 

“Brother, are you okay?” CT-7567 asked in a low but hurried whisper. 

 

CC-2224 opened his mouth to respond, but then the presence of serenity in his mind seemed to slip away leaving behind a soothing echo and he quickly looked back up to where the Jedi was, but there was no sign of him. Had he… had the Jedi _talked_ to him? Was this feeling of calm something _he_ had caused? It went against everything he knew about the world, but then again, he was still very young. He couldn’t help but smile at his mirror-image. 

 

“Yes, brother. I’m well.” And he _meant_ it. He knew almost nothing about the Jedi. He didn’t know about who they were, their culture or views of the galaxy. He didn’t know how they treated others nor did he know if they were _good_. But _this_ Jedi had shown him what he had only received from his brothers: _warmth_. 

"Come." He ordered standing up, CT-7567 following with a frown. 

The Jedi had given him hope for his and his brothers' future, and for that, CC-2224 would make sure he was ready to rally to the Jedi whenever they were needed. He would make sure they _all_ were.

"We have work to do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly happy with it but I can't seem to put to page what's in my head *flails*  
> Let me know what you think! Any errors please point them out and I'll happily correct them =)


End file.
